Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 99
. He was transformed into the Spot during the . Testing out this ability, he discovers that he can not only use this as travel but to literally hit someone from the other side of a room just by punching or kicking into one of his portals. Calling himself the Spot, Ohnn decides to test out his powers further by using them against Spider-Man, but first, he needs to make sure that his discovery is not shared with others. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is heading home to his apartment in Chelsea. His mind is focused on the troubles in his relationship with the Black Cat. Their heart-to-heart talk the night before seems to have not gotten through to her, as she still sees costumed heroics as a thrill, as opposed to a responsibility.Spider-Man is particularly upset that the Black Cat got powers from the Kingpin back in , something he didn't find out until . Back in his apartment, Peter changes into his street clothes and after a quick drink of orange juice he heads out to go to the Daily Bugle.Peter once again laments the time it takes to change out of his costume, missing his alien symbiote costume. Peter obtained that costume in , however after discovering that it was a symbiote trying to permanently bond to him, he turned the creature over to the Fantastic Four for observation in . On his way out, he bumps into his new neighbors, Candi, Bambi, and Randi. They are amused that he is blushing at their beauty and assume that he is shy around women. That opinion quickly changes when Sha Shan arrives troubled about her relationship with Flash. Outside, the two talk about how strange Flash has been acting recently. Peter promises Sha Shan that he will find out what's gotten into him recently and the two depart.Flash and Sha Shan's relationship has been strained since . As Peter heads off to the Daily Bugle, he doesn't realize that he is being spied on by Flash Thompson who is in a car with two other men. Seeing this convinces Flash that Parker is trying to steal his girlfriend from him.Flash suspected this was happening when he last saw Peter and Sha Shan together in , unaware that the two are trying to fix her relationship with Flash. When the two men in the car ask if they should rough Peter up, Flash tells them that he wants to handle this on his own. When Peter arrives at the Daily Bugle looking for an assignment, he takes time to stop by Betty Leeds desk and ask her about Flash. Betty at first says it's none of Peter's business, but gives in when Peter expresses his concern over Flash's state of mind.Betty is currently married to Ned Leeds. She has been spending a lot of time hanging out with Flash since because he husband has been neglecting her. She tells him that he is fine, and suggests that the problem in his relationship with Sha Shan is her doing, implying that she is having an affair on Flash with Peter. This veiled accusation goes over Peter's head, but he isn't able to inquire further because he is soon called into Joe Robertson's office. In Joe's office, Peter asks if there are any assignment available, but Joe has none. When Joe asks if Peter got any shots of the previous evening's blackout, Peter admits that he got none as he has been too caught up in his own problems.In addition to his relationship and personal problems, Peter mentions that his Aunt May has been upset with him since he told her that he quit grad school. That happened in . After explaining them, Joe assures Peter that he will bounce back, mentioning that Peter's photographic skill has been getting better recently.This is another problem for Peter, as the Black Cat has been taking photos for him since , and it's her work that Joe is complimenting here. He also takes the time to appologize for being so stern with Peter recently, saying that his new job as editor-in-chief of the Bugle has been a strain on him.Joe recently took over as Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Bugle after J. Jonah Jameson resigned from the position in after publishing an admission that he was responsible for creating the Scorpion back in . He assures Peter that he has gotten the hang of it and the two make amends. Later that evening the Black Cat is busy sewing while waiting for Spider-Man to arrive. The pair have planned to confront the Kingpin and make sure that her debt to him has been fullfilled. When he finally arrives, she shows him what she has been making: a cloth version of his black and white costume. At first, Peter thinks it is he Symbiote, but after she explains that it's a replica, Spider-Man refuses to wear it as it reminds him of how the symbiote almost permanently bonded with him. On their way to the Kingpin's headquarters, Spider-Man's webbing suddenly snaps, but thanks to his quick reflexes he manages to pull out of his fall. Spider-Man brushes this off as his webshooters needing to be repaired after being in storage for so long, but the Black Cat is convinced that her bad luck powers are affecting him.Spider-Man hasn't used his web-shooters since he started wearing the symbiote in as the suit created its own webbing. Peter had kept his web-shooters in storage until he started using them again in . At that moment, the Kingpin is overseeing repairs being done to his building following Silvermane's rampage. The foreman complains to Kingpin that all the shift changes is slowing down the work, but the Kingpin insists that this is a necessity so that nobody has enough information about the construction of his building to pass on to his enemies. The Kingpin is then contacted by his head of security who informs him that Spider-Man and the Black Cat are heading his way. Wanting to get revenge against the wall-crawler, he tells the security head to activate the security systems. Elsewhere in the building, the Spot overhears this conversation and decides that this is finally the chance to test out his new powers. Meanwhile, the alien symbiote is free and trying to locate Spider-Man. In order to speed up its search, the alien creature takes possession of a tourist so it can web-sling across the city.The alien symbiote managed to escape during a blackout. It has been mostly in captivity since it was handed over to Mister Fantastic in , although it briefly escaped in , , and . At that moment, on the roof of the Kingpin's skyscraper, Spider-Man and the Black Cat arrive on the roof and are instantly attacked by the defense systems. Spider-Man is able to dodge them thanks to his spider-sense, while the Black Cat's bad-luck powers prevent her from being harmed. Worrying that her powers might start affecting him, Spider-Man tells the Cat to keep her distance. That's when they are ambushed by the Spot. Spider-Man finds this new foe and his name to be hillarious, however he finds little to laugh about when the Spot uses his mini-portals to punch the hero from afar. Spider-Man is totally caught off guard, and when the Black Cat comes to his side, the Spot decides that he has tested his powers enough. He warns Spider-Man against harassing the Kingpin in the future, or else he will destroy the wall-crawler. As the Spot disappears in one of his own portals. Recovering from the Spot's onslaught, Spider-Man suggests that they regroup and come up with a better plan of attack. As the couple depart, both begin thinking about going after the Kingpin on their own. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** ******* ******** and ********* ******* Felicia Hardy's Apartment ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * "A. Kaotic" is a pseudonym to denote that various inkers completed the work on this issue. This is common during this period of publication when a deadline necessitated extra help. Usually, the pseudonym used is Many Hands. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}